


Fotografía

by Arleet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Heartbreaking, Madness, Mockingjay Spoilers, Near Future, Poor Annie, Post-Mockingjay, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, its all okay, well not all
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleet/pseuds/Arleet
Summary: Annie lo esperaba, todos los días, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, sin ninguna demora. Siempre lista, siempre con él.





	

La brisa mueve su cabello y ella cierra los ojos. El aire fresco se siente contra su cuerpo y su piel se eriza, pero ama esa sensación. Estira sus piernas y sus pies encuentran el césped, grita y los encoje. Odiaba las cosquillas que le daban cuando caminaba descalza.

 

Muerde su labio y mira a su alrededor, el árbol a su costado y la vieja cámara del otro lado. Sonríe y la toma, mirando el lente y apretando el botón. El flash la ciega y tira el objeto lejos de ella. Había olvidado lo que pasaba cuando hacia eso. Gruñe, tira de sus cabellos y niega con la cabeza. Odiaba olvidar.

 

—Hola Annie —murmuran a su lado, pero ella sigue negando. Tira más de su cabello, soltando algunas hebras y dejando que estas cuelguen de su ropa. —Hey, no te hagas eso —y unas cálidas manos quitan las suyas de su cabello. Ella odiaba su cabello, pero había olvidado que él lo amaba.

 

Siente un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, el calor la invade y de pronto se siente en paz. Deja su cabello y se acuesta contra su pecho.

 

—Hola Finnick —abre los ojos y lo mira, ahí estaba él. Observa su blanca sonrisa y los pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Acaricia su suave cabello rubio y besa su mejilla. Amaba la suavidad de su piel.

—Oye, ¿por qué no nos hacemos una foto? —susurra él, alcanzando la cámara y colocándola frente a ellos. Annie niega pero Finnick la acerca y pega su mejilla con la de su amada, sonriendo y apretando el botón. El flash sale y esta vez ella está preparada. —Ya es tarde.

 

Su cuerpo se tensa, agarrando la suave camisa blanca y atrayéndolo hacia ella. No, no quería que se vaya. Un poco más, sólo un poco más.

 

—Sabes que no puedo —y ella lo recuerda. Todas las noches a la medianoche, una hora y hasta el próximo día. —Hasta mañana, linda —y la abraza con fuerza, besándola levemente en los labios y acariciando su nariz con la suya.

 

Se levanta y camina, la deja a ella en el suelo. No puede llevársela, no puede aunque quiera.

 

Ella se queda ahí, abrazando sus piernas y posando su mentón contra sus rodillas. Su rostro es frío, ni una sonrisa ni una mueca. Sólo mira a lo lejos, y los minutos pasan. De pronto mira a su izquierda, justo donde antes estaba él. Ahí está la cámara y la fotografía recién hecha. La toma con su mano, la lleva hasta su rostro y la mira.

 

En la fotografía estaba ella, sola y con el mismo rostro de siempre.

 

Entonces recuerda. Oh, cierto, Finnick está muerto.


End file.
